Everywhere
by AmazyClace
Summary: As a model, I barely get time to myself, I'm either in a chair with people doing my hair and make up for me or actually walking down the runway or doing a photoshoot. Everything is GO! GO! GO! in this lifestyle. Well when you and your four bestfriends have the same profession as you and have your own vacation with each other, something's bound to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
><em><strong>First EVER FanFiction story! Been wanting to do this for an extremely long time.<strong>_  
><em><strong>ENJOY!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clary POV<em>**

"Table for five, please," said one of my best friends, Isabelle, to the host.

He was wearing a dark purple silk waistcoat, a black bowtie, a white short-sleeved button up dress shirt and black trousers with shiny black shoes. Italian, I guessed.

"Right this way, ladies," he said.

He took us to an outdoor area, I didn't blame him, it was quite a hot day, today. The five of us had just come back from our overnight stay at Maia's five star beach cottage and we were rather famished from a day in the beach sun, so we came to our one of our favourite restaurant, Pasquale's. We sat down and took our sunglasses off.

"I'll send a waiter to present you with menus and serve you," he said politely. Then he turned and I just caught his name on his gold name tag. Eric, it said.

"Thanks Eric," I smiled and he returned it, then walked away in the direction leading to the kitchen.

"Day one, almost complete," Rebecca sighed, putting a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

You see, my friends and I have this holiday, it happens every two months, for five days. Each day is dominated by each person. We spend the days with each other and sometimes (most times) stay over. Bestie Week, we call it.

"Come on!" I exaggerated, "It's only," I checked the time on my iPhone, "three p.m."  
>I couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes staring at me from behind Rebecca. They were a beautiful golden colour and quite frankly, I was mesmerized .After all, it wasn't a creepy stalker stare, it was a sexy seductive one. Someone started talking, Theresa, I think it was, and everyone joined in, except me, I was returning the man's stare.<p>

"Clarissa! Hello? Clary!" Tessa said while shook my shoulder.

"Hhmm," I mumbled. I snapped out of it then turned to her. "Yes?"

"What are you looking at?" wondered Izzy and turned her head in the direction that I was looking at a minute ago. Everyone copied her.

"I see someone was checking out some eye candy" Becky smirked.

"He was checking me out first!" I said defensively, "I just returned it!" I shrugged.

"Who wouldn't?" questioned Maia, "I mean, look at him!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Hands off, M! You've got a man!" I laughed and everyone joined in. A waitress came to our table with menus. She wore the exact same outfit as Eric, except she had a normal back tie instead of a bowtie and she also wore these cute black high heels.

"Afternoon, ladies," she greeted as she handed a menu to each person, "My name is Kaelie; I'll be your server for the afternoon." I don't think anyone actually touched the menus, the five of us already knew what we wanted from so many previous meals here.

Rebecca ordered first. I looked at her and behind her; the same pair of eyes were still staring at me. Again, I returned the stare. Damn, why was I so vulnerable these days!

"Clary, we're waiting," giggled Tessa. I swear I heard a dose of impatience there, but me being me, I ignored it. I looked at her and then I realized that all of my best friends, Rebecca, Isabelle, Theresa and Maia, were staring at me and giggling under their breaths.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" I said, half laughing half embarrassed.  
>"I'll have the chicken caesar wrap with some fries on the side and a lemonade to drink, please."<br>The waitress nodded while she was writing down my order on her note pad.

"Anything else?" she asked. We all looked at each other.

"No thanks," Izzy said politely.

"So what's the agenda tomorrow?" asked Maia halfway through our meal.

"We could go to this fabulous bakery I know and get our perfectly manicured hands dirty by making different types of baked goods," suggested Rebecca, "then afterwards, we could go to my place and watch movies or something". Again, those stupid golden eyes got me distracted and once again, I pulled away from the conversation.

Apparently they were discussing who's doing it on which day because Tessa asked "Clarissa, which day is yours?"

"What?" I said, looking and sounding confused.

"Which. Day. Are. You .Going," she said slowly, "To. Take. Us," she pointed to everyone but me, "Out" she said that word extra slowly.

I laughed. "Theresa, I'm not illiterate," I giggled, again, everyone joined me. "Um…I think I'll take Thursday, if that's okay with everyone?" I asked. Everyone nodded agreed. It was settled:

Tomorrow- Becky

Wednesday- Izzy

Thursday- Me

Friday- Tess

Since we got that out of the way, I treated myself to those golden eyes, only to find that they were gone. A little disappointed, I went back to eating my lunch. We were in the middle of a very engrossing conversation, when everyone went quiet. Wanting to know what was happening, I looked up to see everyone staring at something next to me, so I looked and met those perfect golden eyes that have been staring at me.

"Hello ladies", he nodded. Everyone smile and said hey.

"To what do we owe this pleasure to?" smirked Becky. I looked at her as if to say "shut up", but she gave one of her famous half smirk half smiles.

"Actually, I noticed that all of you noticed that I was checking your friend out," the man replied.

I looked down at my food with a little smile on my lips.

"I'm Jace by the way," he said directly to me, putting his hand out for a shake.

"Clarissa," I replied while reaching out my hand.

He took it in his and brought it to his lips then he said "Well Clarissa, are you free tomorrow night?" oh so seductively and kissed my hand. An electrical shock went through my body.

"Uh…well I …"I felt someone kick me under the table, I look to see that it's Tess. Her eyes widen as if to say "go for it".

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow night," I nod reassuringly.

"Excellent, I am going to need your number, by the way," he smiles.

I laugh and give him my number. He left shortly after.

"You go girl!" M says.

"Oh stop!" I laugh.

We finish up then head for our favourite ice-cream parlour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys, that's the first chapter of the story! I sincerely hope you guys liked it and sooooo sorry for the ERRORS, if there were. <strong>_  
><em><strong>PLSE PLSE PLSE REVIEW! Good or bad, I don't mind. I'll take whatever I can get to make this story better for you guys! And if some of you didn't know who "M" was, she's Maia. I wanted her to have a nickname and that was the best I could do. And before I forget...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!<strong>_

-**AmazyClace**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Clary POV**_

On my way to Becky's house the next day, I get a call from a private number. Instinctively, I answer.

"Hey?" I say in an unsure voice.

"Hey yourself," a sexy male voice says.

"Um, do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Am I that forgettable?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I guess you are."

"Wow! You being really nice to the guy who's taking you out tonight", he answered playfully and sarcastically.

"Jace? Right?" I guessed.

"Correct!" he exaggerated, as if I just answered a question on a game show.

I laughed…again.

"I'm going to need you to text me your address, so I can pick you up, hey."

"Wow! That's all you called for," I said in mock hurt.

"Yeah, pretty much, Clarissa," he says seriously.

"Oh…"

"I'm just kidding! Unless you don't want to talk, which is fine…" he trailed off. "Yeah, I've got about…ten minutes and just call me Clary" I say.

"Then you can just call me the 'J' Man," he said jokingly.

"No, I prefer Jace, it's sexier," I say, flirtatiously.

"Then Jace it is," he finalized.

I laugh.

Then we talk about what we were going to do that day and a few more laughs here and there, until I finally came to my destination and had to say goodbye to him. I dialed her number, as the security guard hadn't arrived yet. The phone rang until Becky picked up.

"Hello," she said, a little irritated.

"I'm here"

I parked into the garage and saw Becky saying goodbye to her boyfriend, Austin. Well they were using their mouths for doing something else other than talking. I only got out of my car when they had stopped and that was about five minutes after I had stopped the car. When Austin finally started his Mercedes, I decided to greet Becky.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi, I'm sorry you had to witness that…" she said awkwardly.

I just laughed, causing her to try and hide behind her hands.

Just then, a silver Lamborghini came and parked next to my violet Mercedes. I immediately knew it was none other than Maia Roberts. She then gets out.

"Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?" she checks her reflection on her car window.

"No, it's not the face, it's the car! Why are you using Jordan's car?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah,"agreed Rebecca,"I thought he never lets anyone drive his car." She said confused.

"I'm not just anyone! I'm Jordan's girlfriend, remember!" she exclaimed "I live with him!"

By the time she said that,Tessa had arrived, leaving Isabelle the last one we had to wait for.

Becky and I just looked at each other and then back at her. We both knew there was a twist or something because this was one of the first times that M has driven a car that belonged to her boyfriend, Jordan.

"Okay!" I say sarcastically." Because he even lets you drive his car."

"Unless," Rebecca said slyly "you had to do something or you did something to butter him up!"

Maia just looked down at her bright pink Chanel heels.

Tessa looked at Maia then at the car and just shook their heads, trying so hard not to laugh.

Isabelle finally arrives…with swollen lips.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy," I tsked, "a little late, aren't we" I smirked. "So, tell us why you have suddenly forgotten _the_ time."

She starts biting her bright red lips.

"Are you girls honestly telling me that all of you got laid last night?" I asked.

"Yip, pretty much" Rebecca shrugged.

I just shook my head, exasperated.

When we arrived at the bakery, Austin's mom's bakery apparently, we made some cookies and cakes and we even got to serve customers, which none of us had ever done before, including Rebecca. When our three hour shift was over, we bought some cookies and cakes and other desserts then headed back to Becky's place for some movies.

We entered the house and set everything up in the cinema and made sure there was enough food and things to drink then we decided on a movie. We watched the movie until half way because everyone got restless and wanted to do something else.

"Let's just talk," Tessa suggested.

"Yeah, we really need to catch up," I shrugged.

"We can talk while we go down to the spa and get facials with manicures and pedicures," Rebecca clapped cheerfully. This girl doesn't miss an opportunity to use her personal spa. We all got up while Becky phoned the people who work at her spa and told them it was an emergency. Ten minutes later, we were all sitting in plush ocean blue spa chairs. Each of us had three people working their magic on our grubby bodies. One doing the facial, one doing the manicure and another doing the pedicure.

I looked through the glass doors that gave you a view of their outdoor pool, and saw that the sun was setting and only. Shit! I then did I realized that I had a date to get ready for. After about five minutes, the ladies said they were done and started packing their stuff up.

"I really got to go, Becks," said Theresa, putting a hand through her waist length, curly, golden locks, "I've got a date with Will." You see, William was Theresa's new boyfriend. They'd only started dating about a month ago.

"Yeah, me to" I said impatiently, grabbing my phone. I swiped the screen only to see a message from Jace.

**_"See you in a bit ;)"_** I read and smiled. Once I had gotten everything, I said goodbye to all of my best friends, got into my violet Mercedes, and left feeling a bit nervous, tonight, I was either going to go home with or without a relationship...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I'm extremely sorry took so long to update. I needed study for my end of year exams. Please Please Please Review! Good or Bad! Whichever! Oh and about the violet Merc... Who wouldn't want one? Wait...don't answer that! Oh and sorry for any errors! Feel free to PM me, anytime! Next chapter: The date, the outfits and the whole shabang! Yes! I just said "SHABANG" and No! I do not know how to spell it! Sorry I no update, EXAMS, remember? Thanks for the read! <strong>_

-AmazyClace


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

***I do not own the Mortal Instruments and its characters but I do own the ones that aren't from the Mortal Instruments**

***I do not own the song used in this story  
>-For the first time by The Script<br>*I just made it on the piano because…**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

_I haven't been on a date in...years? Months maybe? I don't know but all I know now is that I wanted to look dressy but not too dressy...I think classy is the word. Or maybe..._**WAIT!**_ Why am I rambling to myself! I _**NEVER**_ ramble!_

"Okay Clary, calm down," I said to myself and took an enormous breath, looking at myself in the mirror of my walk-in-closet. I was now wearing a floral long-sleeved playsuit with black Louboutin peep-toed stilettos. I was still deciding on the accessories and whether or not I should change...again. I look at the time. Shit! Its 6.30! He's gonna be here at 7! I still needed to put my makeup on and straighten my hair! I rushed to my bathroom, which was clean considering Rosa had cleaned it earlier. Rosa is my maid/housekeeper or in this case, condokeeper. She is like a mother to me. I've known her ever since I was born. When she was 15, her family went bankrupt and so being the oldest, she had to provide as well as her parents. But that's a story to tell later because right now, I needed to find bright red lipstick. I had just finished putting on my diamond earrings, which took me a while considering that I had to put my dangly ear cuff which I was never satisfied in the way it looked and I had just got it perfectly when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey! Ummm, I'm at the boom-gates and I kinda need to get through security to actually get on the premises..." Jace said.

"It's fine, just tell them your name and that you're visiting Miss Morgenstern and you're on the list." I told him.

"Ok, thanks! See you soon!"

Bye!" I replied. I then hung up. I quickly did my makeup and bright red lips and I decided to let my auburn curls down, seeing that there wasn't enough time to straighten them. I then put on a gold cocktail ring on my middle finger on my right hand. I grabbed my black Gucci clutch. Just when I headed towards my elevator/door, I got another call, this time, from the lobby.

"Hello?" I answered, yet again.

"Good evening Miss Morgenstern," Jane, the receptionist greeted, "there is someone here to see you and I can't send him up because he doesn't know the code and nor do I..."

"Yes, thank you, I'm on my way down. Would you please let him know?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am," he replies.

I hung up and press the down button on my elevator. The doors slide open and I step inside meeting a reflection of myself. I put in my code then pressed the down button. I then quickly check myself over in the mirror of the elevator and check inside my clutch to make sure I put everything I need in there. I took my phone out and put it on silent and in no time, I hear the ding from the elevator, which meant that I had arrived at the lobby.

The elevator doors slid open and I was met with a creme marble room. Did I say room? I meant hall! It was furnished into an office type of area. There was a huge counter with about 4 iMacs on it, on my right. There was a golden plaque that said "RECEPTION" in black elegant letters, which indicated that that was the reception. I walked past it to the middle of the room, where there were couches and on one of the couches was a man typing ferociously on his phone. Jace . He immediately looked up when he sensed that someone was in front of him and I was met with those beautiful golden eyes that got me into this mess. He stood up and his jaw dropped. I immediately became self -conscious.

Apparently, it was noticeable because he took my hand and said, "You look beautiful." I blushed, timidly.

Has it been that long? I felt like a teenager!

"I take that back," he said and my face immediately fell. He then took my hands and looked into my eyes and assured me with three simple words. "You look perfect"

I smiled from ear to ear.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the lobby exit that led outside.

"We shall," I replied and off we went to his black Lamborghini.

* * *

><p>We pulled up in front of huge silver gate that had "Herondale" engraved on it. There was a security hut on the side with a man inside it. Jace gave him a nod and the gates opened inwards. We drove past beautiful gardens until we eventually stopped in front of a HUGE mansion. He stopped the car, got out and opened my door for me like a gentleman. He took my hand and said, "Welcome to Paradise a La Herondale," with an enormous grin plastered on his face. The grin was genuine. I looked around and took in the beauty. I must say, this place was pretty well kept. He then led me inside. The first three words that came to mind were: classy, enormous and <em>damn<em>.

"Wait! I want this to be a surprise!" he then takes out a blind fold from his pocket.  
>"Do you trust me?" he asked. I pretended to contemplate on whether or not I did trust him by putting my finger in my chin and tapping it. His face showed a flash of hurt, which was cute and so my face immediately broke into a grin and I took his hands.<p>

"Of cause I trust you! If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, Jace!" I exclaimed. He too began grinning.

He tied the blind fold over my eyes and dragged me up what felt like a flight of stairs then to some place outside. I could tell from the slight breeze. He then took my blind fold off. _Aha! So I was right! We are outside._ Well to be precise, we were on a balcony. The balcony had a round table that was set. The table had two white chairs that were neatly pushed in across from each other. There were two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in a wine bucket with ice. He took me to the end of the balcony where there was a gold railing.

"Oh my God…" I gawked at the view. The view over looked about over sixteen acres of land. It wasn't completely covered by trees; there were roads/paths for cars and 2 smaller houses. There were motorbikes, quad bikes and picnic areas. There were tons of fountains and water slides. There were even stables! And the list could go on and on!

"Jace! This is amazing!" I praised. I could feel his eyes gazing, watching at my reaction. I looked at him with a gentle smile on my face.

"Thanks," he said gently. "Come on now, we'd better eat," he said. He then led me to the already set table and pushed my seat out for me. I sat and he pushed it back in.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"I'll be right back," Jace said.

After about five minutes, Jace came back with a trolley. It was the type of trolley they used in fancy restaurants. The trolley had two plates with silver cloches on top of them and a cake stand with a glass cloche on it. There was also a tub of, what looked like, Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. I immediately wondered what flavour it was. Until a voice put me out of my thoughts.

"Dinner is served," he said as he placed the plate in front of me with the cloche still on. He did the same with his and he sat down.

"'I'll remove the cloche when you do," I announced.

"I already know what's under here, Clary," he smirked, "but your wish is my command."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

I immediately grasped. The plate had all sorts of food on it. It wasn't heaped with food and nor was it boring. It was plated to perfection and I was hoping that it tasted as well as I looked. This, honestly, was one of the most amazing meals I've ever laid my eyes on!

"This is just… WOW!" I exclaimed. "Jace! Did you cook all this?"

"Yeah…but I did have some help though so I can't take ALL the credit, but yeah, I did most of it," he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He could have bragged but no, he decided to play it cool and that made me respect him even more than I did. Other men would've jumped at this opportunity but not him. We then dug in. It was absolutely amazing. The appearance, the taste, the flavours… absolute perfection.

"Okay, now is the part where you tell me that you bought this from some fancy five star restaurant and that I'm extremely gullible," I said. He just laughed.

"I wouldn't want to lie on our first date," he replied. "Wine?" he asked and I nodded. He poured me a glass.

"But seriously Jace, this is amazing," I praised him.

He just gave me a warm smile.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"Umm… I, believe it or not, am a model," I replied.

"Oh I believe you, alright. Your face is plastered everywhere and I just wanted to make sure it was you and not some random look alike," he admitted. I blushed and giggled.

"I don't really call modeling a job as per se, I call it an art or sometimes a workout," I giggled and he smiled. "So Mr. I Can Cook," his smile widened at the nickname, "what do you do?"

"Well, I am an entrepreneur really, but mainly a musician," he said.

"You gonna play me a song later?" I asked. It was more of a rhetorical question.  
>He just laughed.<p>

I took a sip of my wine and looked at my food. It was almost done.

"Any brothers or sisters?" he asked me.

"Yip, a brother named Sebastian and a sister named Brooklynne. Both older," I said then took another sip of wine. "What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yip. Twin sister, Peyton," he sighed.

"What does she do?" I asked. He hesitated a little bit.

"She's a lawyer in New York, one of the best in the country, actually. She's going to have her own firm soon or co-own, I'm not too sure and she just got married about six months ago. Hell, she has a kid on the way. But yeah, we're quite close actually," he enquired.

"Well, for me, it's a different story… my sister's a famous designer. For Gucci, actually and she's got a fiancée. She's about four years older than me and my brother, he's… he owns Apple and co-owns Samsung and is married with two kids and one on the way. He's about seven years older than me and I'm not close to either of them but they are close" I told him.

"Damn!" he said, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

"It's no big deal. I don't really share that with people, only if they need to know or if I can trust them. I don't want to be taken advantage of or be treated above others," I said with a huff.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Nah, maybe a little later but thanks for willing to listen though," I thanked him gratefully.

He noticed I was done so he asked, "Ice cream?"

"Of cause!" I exclaimed. He then pulls out Ben & Jerry's Triple Caramel Chunk Ice Cream. I melt a little inside. How the hell?

"Honestly! How did you know that was my above all favourite type of ice cream?" I questioned him.

"Well, you know, I stalked you and… I'm just kidding. Its mine too," he laughed. "Now come on, I keep a promise to you," he said as he took the tub of ice-cream, two spoons and my hand. He led me up two more flights of stairs to a room with a piano in it. The room over looked the entire estate. The room had a giant glass window on every wall of the room. It was also the highest point of the house.

"This is my thinking and writing place," he said, "or in other words, this is where all the magic happens," he joked and I laughed. He patted the spot on top of the white piano. I took my heels off then I sat on the spot that he patted a minute ago. He then started to play. It was a familiar song but I couldn't put my finger on it. Until he sung the first sentence:

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart;**

*****Clary-_Underline)_** ***Jace-_**Bold)**_** ***Both-_Italic)_

I immediately knew the song. It was one of my favourites.

**While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar;  
>And we don't know how;<br>How we got into this mad situation;  
>Only doing things out of frustration;<br>Trying to make it work but man these times are hard;  
><strong>

**She needs me now but I can't seem to fine the time  
>Got a new job now in the unemployment line<br>And we don't know how,  
>How we got into this mess<br>Is it God's test  
>Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best<br>Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
><strong>

_**But we're gonna start by **_

I then felt the urge to sing.

_drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

He started to smile broadly while singing at the same time

_Shit talking up all night  
>Saying thing we haven't for a while<br>A while, yeah  
>We're smiling but we're close to tears<br>Even after all these years  
>We just now got the feeling the we're meeting<br>For the first time_

_Ooooooo (x3)_

_**She's in line at the DOLE  
>With her head held high<br>While I just lost my job  
>I didn't lose my pride<br>But we both know how,  
>How we're gonna make it work when it hurts<br>When you pick yourself up  
>and get kicked to the dirt<br>Trying to make it work but man these times are hard**_

_**But we're gonna start by**__ drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
>Shit talking up all night<br>Saying thing we haven't for a while,  
>A while, yeah<br>We're smiling but we're close to tears  
>Even after all these years<br>We just now got the feeling the we're meeting  
>For the first time,<br>Ooooooo (x3)_

_Yeah…  
>drinking old cheap bottles of wine<br>Shit talking up all night  
>Saying thing we haven't for a while,<br>A while, yeah__  
><em>_**We're smiling but we're close to tears  
>Even after all these years<br>We just now got the feeling the we're meeting  
>For the first time,<strong>_

_**First the first time:  
>Yeah for the first time<br>Yeah**_

_**Oh, these times are hard  
>And are making us crazy<br>Don't give up on me baby**_

_Oh, these times are hard  
>And are making us crazy<br>Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh, these times are hard  
>And are making us crazy<br>Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh, these times are hard  
>And are making us crazy<br>Don't give up on me baby_

When we were done singing, he just looked into each other's eyes and it was like time froze. Until he told me, "Your voice is absolutely breath-taking," he said gently. I blushed.

"It's not as good as yours. Hell, it's not good at all!" I put my hand over my face. He got up and stood in front of me.

"You're right, it's not like mine…it's better," he whispered and all I remember was looking into his perfect golden eyes then at his lips before I wrapped my arms around his neck, he leaned forward and our lips brushed against each other. It was sweet and gentle at first then it was fierce. Running out of air, I retracted from him.

"That was amazing," he whispered. I gave him a timid smile and patted the spot next to me on the piano. He got up and sat next to me, putting the ice cream between us.

"Now that I've serenaded you with my voice," he smirked, "I think it's time for some ice cream." I laughed. He got the two spoons from behind him and handed me one. He opened it and we dug in.

"I'm still in shock! I cannot believe you sing that! I mean I knew The Faze sang it but I never actually thought about the people in The Faze!" I exclaimed. Jace just chuckled.  
>"So let me get this straight…you are the front man of The Faze, right?" I asked him just for good measure.<p>

"The one and only," he assured me.

"So, you wrote that?" I questioned him.

"Yip," he said casually as if it was normal to write a hit single. I just laughed and nudged him and eventually he began to laugh. We became silent. It was a comfortable silence with each of us taking a spoon of ice cream here and there. Until he broke it.

"I love animals," he blurted out. I giggled.

"Me too," I smiled at him.

"I'm also a sports junkie," he admitted. It was actually pretty obvious from his bulging biceps and his buff demeanor.

"I'm also one," I blushed, "but heights are my best! The feeling of being close to the clouds and that adrenaline rush you get. I just love it!" I expressed. Jace smirked at me before saying:

"Then we have to skydive one day, I don't care when but we HAVE to,"

"Oh…I can't…it's in my contract with my agency…" I said pretending to be bummed. His face fell. "Dude, I'm kidding," I laughed.

"I would've waited for when it expires anyway…" he trailed. I grinned from ear to ear. My heart literally just melted from that simple sentence. I kissed him on the cheek.

The ice cream was now done and so Jace jumped down from the white piano and then he helped me get down. "It's getting late. I'll drive you home," he told me. I grabbed everything and then we left.

* * *

><p>We finally pulled up to my lobby and he, once again, opened the door for me. He walked me inside and to the elevator. I pressed the 'UP' button.<p>

"Tonight was purely amazing," I said softly to him. "Thanks for making it so special." His face broke out into a rather large smile.

"It was quite amazing, wasn't it," he replied. "So does this mean a second date?" he questioned. I smiled.

"Someone's eager," I laughed, "but yes, I'm pretty sure it does," I confirmed.

He leaned in to kiss me and I put my hand on his cheek while he put his arms around my waist. The kiss was like the one before but better. We were then interrupted by the dinging noise of the elevator. We broke apart and I gave him a sincere smile. I then walked into the elevator.

"Thanks again, Jace," I said to him gratefully. He just gave me a smile that made me weak to the knees.

I entered my condo thinking,

"_What a night_"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Hey guys! I am extremely sorry it took so long. I had end of year exams for 3 weeks then my laptop flaked on me. Again, I apologize for not updating.**

**Anywho…**

**I really hope that you enjoyed the story and I will try and update soon. Sorry for any errors. Oh and don't forget to read and reply! Good or Bad, it don't matter! I don't mind if you give me ideas for the story and I'll take them into consideration. I also wondered if you think I should do Jace's POV in one of the future chapters or a whole chapter to himself. I don't know. **

**Thanks for reading this story everybody and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! READ & REPLY **

_-AmazyClace 3_


End file.
